


Tease me

by EnlacingLines



Series: Miles Between Us [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, FE3H Wank Week, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, background Hildanette, background dimiclaude, background sylvix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: They’ve played games like this, Yuri has a slight exhibitionist streak and Ashe is more than happy to go along with it. But Yuri is usually with him; it’s unusual to do this alone. For a moment it just reminds him of the distance, but there’s a faint heat crawling down his spine, a perking of interest in doing something slightly different. It might be fun to try out.“Okay, let’s try it,” Ashe says with a smile and he can imagine just how pleased Yuri looks in this moment.----Ashe indulges Yuri's teasing, even if he's not there to see it.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Miles Between Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859572
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Tease me

**Author's Note:**

> My turn again! This is written for day 4 of wank week: toys. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading our series. And huge thank you to MxTicketyBoo for betaing and writing these stories with me <3

He’d bought it as a joke. One of those ridiculous things he’d seen online, and before he knew it, it was in his basket. It actually takes him several minutes to even find it, at the back of a cupboard half forgotten. Or, half forgotten by him at least. 

“What made you remember this?” Ashe asks, phone balanced on his shoulder as he looks at the instructions. 

“No reason, just thinking of you,” Yuri says in that slightly devious way which informs Ashe there is absolutely a reason, he’s just not hearing it anytime soon. 

He’d been getting ready to go for drinks when Yuri called, and now he’ll most likely be a little late, and has sent a message letting them know. But once Ashe had mentioned his plans, Yuri had suddenly asked him about the toy, so Ashe realises this had been an absolute set up. 

“Did you want to test it?” Ashe asks, although he is still a little dubious about this plan, as he gets the toy out of the box and lays it on his hand. He waits a moment and it springs to life, vibrating on his hand. 

“All working,” he confirms, and he hears Yuri make a pleased sound over the phone. 

“Excellent. But there’s no pressure, dove. Just a suggestion,” Yuri says. 

Ashe thinks, moves the toy to the light just to look at it. It’s nothing more than a vibrating butt plug, except the remote attached to it works at long distances. Yuri is still close enough to use it until he travels further tomorrow. 

They’ve played games like this, Yuri has a slight exhibitionist streak and Ashe is more than happy to go along with it. But Yuri is usually with him; it’s unusual to do this alone. For a moment it just reminds him of the distance, but there’s a faint heat crawling down his spine, a perking of interest in doing something slightly different. It might be fun to try out. 

“Okay, let’s try it,” Ashe says with a smile and he can imagine just how pleased Yuri looks in this moment. 

They sort out some quick basic ground rules, then with a series of ‘I love yous’ Ashe is back in his room, getting ready. 

The bar tonight is some midway between a club and bar, mostly tables but turns into dancing as it gets later. He knows some of his friends have been there for a while, so by the time he arrives he’s expecting everyone in some state of disarray. So it works for a situation. 

He cleans the toy and gets the lube, still feeling sort of strange doing this when he’s also getting ready to go out without Yuri. But of course, it’s easy to lose himself once he starts. Just remembering their past weekend together, how he thinks his sheets still smell of his husband has his body reacting to recollections.

The way Yuri had just held him up in the shower while he’d stroked himself...the memory of the smell of lavender, the feel of Yuri behind him, how he’d needed to have Yuri just as desperate as him before he could come...the fantasy is enough to get two fingers deep inside himself as he sits on the bed. 

He allows himself a few moments of indulgence before he’s stretched enough to slide the plug in. His cock twitches, half hard and certainly interested, so Ashe has to take a moment just to calm down enough to finish getting ready for the night out. He’s glad he doesn’t favour the type of tight leg wear Yuri does in this moment, as his usual jeans give enough room for him to not cause himself too much friction just by standing. 

He does not however risk sitting on the bus into town and chooses to stand, and while he can feel the plug it’s not too distracting as he heads into the city. He sends Yuri a message to tell him he’s on his way, but all he gets is a purple heart in reply. No indication of how the night will go. 

The bar is in the centre of the city, so it doesn't take him long to get there, and as predicted, Annette is already extremely drunk, hugging him tightly and almost taking the table out when he arrives. Sylvain sends him an alarmed look and slowly reaches out to get Annette to sit back down with Hilda, who kisses her cheek and hands her water. 

“Hey, Ashe, melon float?” Sylvain says, handing him what is Sylvain’s new favourite drink, probably because it’s too sweet for his boyfriend to steal. Felix sends Ashe a disgusted look as Ashe takes a long gulp, savouring the tingle of alcohol masked with artificial sweeteners. 

“How are the brats?” Felix asks, and Ashe rolls his eyes, wishing Felix did not refer to his students like that, especially since he teaches too, just at a different school. They did their teaching qualification together, so they’ve had this conversation many times. 

The conversation moves to the trials and tribulations of work, before Claude and Dimitri join them half an hour or so later. Sylvain keeps buying melon floats, Annette has broken three glasses and Felix has found Hilda’s lost earrings twice, so Ashe has pleasantly buzzed and has almost forgotten the toy in his ass when without warning, it turns on. 

He’s thankfully not talking to anyone, but he does choke on his drink, which gets a few questioning glances but nothing more. It’s on a low setting, enough to stir some heat in his body but nothing more. Yuri doesn’t keep it on for long, giving Ashe a short break before doing the same. He doesn’t jolt this time, so actually thinks he’s doing pretty well. 

Except, that doesn’t last. Over the next hour, Yuri continuously does this, and it moves from being fine to excruciating. Ashe is now on the edge of frustrated, hard and definitely sweating a bit, helped by the fact there are now so many people crammed into this bar, they are all overheating. 

By the time Annette and Hilda decide to call it a night, both a little worse for wear, Ashe is wondering how he’s going to cope. He slides back into the booth, where both remaining couples are sort of hanging off one another as another melon float appears in front of him. 

The vibrations go up a notch, and Ashe downs half the drink in one go. 

Thankfully the others are too preoccupied to care as he gasps, partly from the sting of too cold cocktail and for the fact his cock just leaked from the buzzing toy giving him just the wrong amount of stimulation. Although the vibrations are higher, they are still not enough, the toy doesn’t go far enough to actually give him release. 

Plus he is in a crowded bar in the city, a few meters away from his friends. 

“Ashe? Are you well?” Dimitri asks suddenly and Ashe has to blink to realise he’s almost panting, shutting his mouth with a snap as the vibrations still continue. 

“Y-eah, all good,” he says, smiling and clamping one hand down on his own knee as he tries not to move too much in his seat, wanting to push down on the toy and force it up as far as it will go. 

“You’ve had a lot of those,” Claude says, gesturing to the drink. 

“Not as many as Sylvain,” he manages and almost sobs in relief as the vibrations cease. 

“Not true! I have had...babe, how many did I drink?” Sylvain says, too loudly and almost headbutts Felix as he tries to talk to him. 

“Too many, come on let’s go,” Felix says. 

“Nooo,” Sylvain whines, and Ashe starts laughing only to choke again as somewhere in a hotel room too far away, Yuri turns on the vibrator. 

Luckily Felix and Dimitri are too preoccupied with Sylvain suddenly falling off a slightly drunken cliff to notice, and Ashe gives into temptation and palms himself under the table. It’s an instant sensation overload, and he bites his lip to keep from crying out. He’s not close per se, but he could get there very quickly, and it’s so hard to rip his hand away and cease the touch. 

As soon as he lifts it away his cock throbs, and he quickly grabs his drink and sips it for something to do. He adjusts in his seat and the vibrations end. He cannot decide if that’s a good or bad thing. But he knows at this point the night is winding down, and that’s probably for the best. If he’s lucky he can catch Yuri before he goes to sleep. 

“I think I’ll get going,” he says slowly, and Claude nods. 

“Yeah, come on, Felix, let’s help Sylvain into a cab,” he says, and Dimitri solves the whole problem by hauling Sylvain up by one arm, Felix muttering darkly under his breath. 

“My my, so strong,” Claude says, and Ashe giggles, then realises he’s definitely had more booze than he realises. Those cocktails are far too deceptive. 

“How's that husband of yours? Haven’t seen him in a long time,” Claude asks, and Ashe sighs. 

“Good, he was here last weekend. On another trip now,” he says, and Claude sends him a sympathetic look. 

“Well, next time he’s here let us know, okay? We’ll need to all get together. Ya know, if you can spare the time apart,” he says with a wink, and Ashe suddenly bizarrely wonders if Claude knows what he’s doing. 

“Of course,” Ashe says, and they make it outside. Sylvain loudly telling Dimitri how much he loves Felix in the mornings while Felix keeps trying to cover his mouth. 

“Were they ever not like this?” Claude wonders, and Ashe shakes his head. 

“Been like that since I’ve known them,” he says, then makes his way over to say goodnight. Felix gives him a half hug, as good as one gets from him, while Dimitri and Sylvain both try to crush him. 

Claude extracts Ashe, wishes him goodnight and he hails a cab. He’ll invite Sylvain and Felix over for dinner to pay Sylvain back for the many drinks he’d waved in Ashe’s direction, so he can splurge on a ride home. After all, he’s in a bit of a hurry. 

Sliding into the cab pushes the toy in at a different angle and Ashe shudders. He really wants to grind down on the seat, but he can’t do that yet, the thought of being known too humiliating. 

_ I’m in the cab home _ , he tells Yuri. 

The response is instant. _ Tell me when you get back.  _

Ashe thunks his head on the back of the seat and chews his lips as his body buzzes with phantom vibrations from the evening. It has been fun; if Yuri were here he knows the teasing would have gone further but this level is fine, nice even. These secret moments of being together in their own ways, a little additional something on the edge, just for them. 

The ride is barely a few minutes so he’s still humming with energy as he arrives home. He gets inside, takes off his coat and sends a distracted  _ home _ to his husband without even thinking. 

He gets maybe three more steps forward before the vibrations start up anew. 

The setting is high and Ashe groans, palm slapping against the wall as he bends over. The vibrations go straight through him and he needs more, cock straining hard against his previously comfortable jeans, and he stumbles to his bedroom. 

The vibrations stop and he whines despite there being no one to hear him. He starts stripping off and then wonders for a second where his phone is, but decides he doesn’t care right now. Right now he just needs to get off. 

He strips just in time, gets on the bed just as Yuri starts up the vibrator, but this time Ashe is ready. He fumbles for the lube, still on the bed for earlier and slicks up his hand before stroking himself. The dual sensation leaves him reeling for a moment, so much after a few hours of gradual pleasure that he has to stop for a moment before he can start again. He grinds down on the toy finally, and moans loud and clear at the way he can feel it move. 

It stops vibrating though, and Ashe gasps a little, speeding up his hand on his cock and moving his other hand to the plug. He carefully pulls it out, only to thrust it back inside causing his hips shoot upwards as he yells, starting to build a rhythm which he knows will march him swiftly over the edge. 

And then Yuri, beautiful, wonderful Yuri, turns it on once more. 

Ashe screams and comes unexpectedly, spilling over his fist and shaking hard. The plug quickly becomes unbearable and he removes it with a half wounded noise, letting it just rest by his side, vibrating away as he closes his eyes and focuses on breathing. 

The aftershocks last a while, so much sensation having built up over time. Ashe simply floats in a blissed out place of still ignited pleasure, warm and comfortable, sleepy and content. He comes round though to the familiar obnoxious sound of his phone ringing and sits up sleepily, grimacing at the mess. 

He smiles though, realising there’s probably only one person calling. He’s not sure how long he’s been lying there, but possibly a while if Yuri is ringing. He smiles to himself; for there’s no one else he’d want to speak to more in this moment; if only just to hear what Yuri will do when Ashe gives him a play by play of what just happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/)


End file.
